


Coffee With a Side of Nugget

by homosexuwhy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee shop! AU, M/M, Text Messages, borderline satirical, just a warm up fanfic, under 1k, very basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexuwhy/pseuds/homosexuwhy
Summary: It is another ordinary day at work for Yuri when a very extroverted boy orders a very exotic coffee.AKA the basic coffee shop!AU every ship needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you reader! Yes You!  
> I Am Sorry For This! And I Haven't Even Sinned Yet!

The coffee mug between Yuri's fingers is barely even hot. The stained green ceramic is reserved solely for his use now, as it would not be very neat to hand it to a costumer. Yuri picks up a sharpie nearby and starts doodling some stuff on it. Whatever. He is bored.  
Once he exhausts all drawing ideas on the awkward cylindrical surface, he resorts to staring at the movement outside. Although he tries his best to evoke some philosophical thoughts, none emerge. So he settles to empty staring, waiting for another costumer. 

Now, retail and jobs of the like aren't very suited for him. He is mostly rude or too quiet and introverted. But when his grandpa called him last summer asking him for someone to fill in, he couldn't deny it. The coffee shop itself was at a very residential part of the city. Usually only retired people or kids with their parents went in. Needless to say, mid-afternoon was not its peak on costumers.

Not long after, a young boy is seen approaching the coffee shop. Yuri, from behind the counter, can see him peeking inside, but he walks past. A minute later, the same boy comes from the opposite direction, and walks in. He moves towards Yuri with gleeful eyes and greets him warmly. Yuri responds with a shy nod and a "Good afternoon" before picking up his lukewarm coffee and observing the costumer in front of him. 

He is glancing upwards at the board with the menu. His hair is weird, with a single strip of reddish-pink, as if someone had smeared some ketchup in his hair as a prank.  
"Would you like to see the menu?" Yuri asks out of politeness. He knows staring up like that can give one a hell of a neck pain.

"No, it's fine. I'll have a Coconut Milk Caramel Macchiato, erhm, tall."  
Yuri took his order and offered him to have a seat wherever. After a while of staring at the name of the coffee, Yuri concluded he had no recollection of the proportions for this drink whatsoever. So he decided to wing it. 

As he did so, he let his mind wander the way it should have done when he explicitly asked it to, back when he was staring off at the window. He wondered whether he had seen his current costumer here before. If so, whether he had that weird colored bang. He also let himself think about what life would be like if he had it in him to be as cheerful as that guy.

He glances at him, and notices that the other boy had been looking at him. He ashamedly looks away. Yuri was used to it by now, costumers watching him work. He himself used to do that before he actually became a barista.But now, the costumer looking away in mid shame was entertaining.

Yuri picked up the coffee, which he put in a all black mug with a pair of ice skates in black and silver. He walked in a slow pace to the table with two chairs next to one of the panoramic windows and placed it over the colorful coaster. Looking at him, Yuri muttered "Have a nice coffee, sir." before leaving.

A while after the boy had left, Yuri stood from his spot behind the counter to clean the table. As he was picking the mug up, he noticed a piece of paper with a number on it. He picked it up for closer inspection and flipped it the other way. It read "Text me" with a winky face. Yuri shrugged and placed the note on the pocket of his jeans. 

\---

Three days later, Yuri seats at about the same spot, doing pretty much the same as usual and is very bored. He reaches to his wallet, sitting next to the screen in the counter and pulls out the note left for him a few days ago. At least he hoped it was for him. 

He starts to type a message. 

"hey, you forgot stg at the coffee shop you've been to a couple days ago"

Shortly after, he hears the notification on his phone. 

"haha is this the barista?? what did i forget?? ;)"

Goddammit, he typed the same way he spoke. Yuri smiled and answered.

"you forgot to give me your name lol"

Another notification sound.

"how about i stop by and we settle this then XD"

Yuri typed one last message. 

"It's on me"

Shortly after, the boy was there. (His name was Minami and Yuri had a very nice time)

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate title would be nugget with a side of salt.  
> also, as suggested by a dear friend, fried nugget, salted nugget, extra salt inside nugget or otabek is avaliable. 
> 
> I will use the two latter on future fics.  
> ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA, IF YOU ARE INTO THAT HMU


End file.
